mate
by Azura Eve
Summary: Akashi menawarkannya cuma-cuma. Untuk bersedia saling memiliki dan selalu bersama. "Tetsuya selalu mencintai tanpa dibalas, ini waktunya kau untuk dicintai orang lain selain dirimu sendiri." — Akashi Seijuurou. (Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Fictogemino.)


**mate**

* * *

 **Disc: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shounen-Ai | somewhat-drabble | fictogemino | plotless  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x Kuroko**

* * *

 _(Akashi menawarkannya cuma-cuma. Untuk bersedia saling memiliki dan selalu bersama.)_

"Menikahlah denganku."

Saat ini Kuroko dibuat mengerti akan konsep pasangan.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk—"

Akashi berdiri tegap di depannya. Melucuti segala kehormatan dan rela tunduk demi dirinya. Kuroko merasa terpojok. Apalagi dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan:

"Katakan. Sejak kapan kau kuberi hak untuk menyela pembicaraan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku—"

Sinar determinasi di manik Akashi berkobar. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tangan Kuroko untuk digenggam. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Segalanya akan berlangsung baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau bisa menerimaku dan selama itu aku takkan memaksamu untuk berbuat yang tidak kauinginkan. Aku mencintaimu—"

"Aku tambah bingung. Memikirkan Akashi-kun mencintaiku sampai berkata dusta supaya aktingmu terlihat nyata membuatku pusing."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Tetsuya tahu pasti aku tidak pandai dalam berbohong."

"Bagaimana aku bisa langsung tahu jika Akashi-kun benar-benar suka atau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku saja."

Segenap perasaannya luruh bersama helai rambut yang disisir angin. Kuroko mengendurkan aksi defensifnya beberapa tingkat. Sesungguhnya, ia juga lelah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Suasana di tempat mereka berada persis seperti dalam lukisan kerajaan. Bunga bakung putih berkilauan. Langit dengan sinar keemasan. Pucuk dandelion bertiup dari arah selatan.

"Tentu tidak. Maka dari itu pilih aku sebagai penggantinya."

"Akashi-kun jangan seenaknya. Hati manusia tak pernah bisa memilih." Kuroko mengendikkan bahunya. Tapi di lain sisi, terlihat menyanggupi. "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Apa bagusnya si Daiki itu. Ini kesempatan terakhir, Tetsuya," Akashi pantang menyerah. Kuroko memberi sinyal dan dia harus berusaha memanipulasi lebih keras. "akan kuberi kau dua pilihan. Satu, menerima takdirmu. Dua, menerima lamaranku."

"Bagaimanapun Akashi-kun mencoba merayu, aku tetap memilih pasanganku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Ketahuilah."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun keras kepala sekali?!"

Sebuah luka tak kasat mata dikuak. Pemiliknya merintih dalam diam. Apa maksud asli orang di hadapannya masih belum bisa ditangkap.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu melakukannya. Semua orang di penjuru negeri tahu masalahmu. Katanya Tetsuya kena kutuk. Makanya aku bermaksud menyelamatkan harga dirimu. Jadilah milikku."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu. Lagipula darimana Akashi-kun tahu—"

"Tetsuya selalu mencintai tanpa dibalas, ini waktunya kau untuk dicintai orang lain selain dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainy—"

"Mencintai Daiki, kan? Aomine Daiki. Si bajingan tengik tak tahu diri. Terimalah takdir bahwa dia berusaha lari darimu dengan membawa selingkuhannya, Kise Ryouta. Sekarang orang itu sudah membusuk di tanah, jasadnya dimakan cacing dan rohnya pasti sedang menebus dosa-dosa."

Sekilas tragedi berputar dalam pikirannya. Aomine yang pergi, mengatakan akan kembali tidak lama. Sebulan lalu, cincin di jari keempat tangan kirinya, terperosok ke lubang sumur ketika tengah menimba air. Kekhawatirannya tumbuh membesar. _Ia tahu persis_.Aomine mati terhunus pedang dan dia memeluk orang lain saat menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dia mendekap Kise Ryouta, bukan dirinya.

Suara Kuroko bergetar di ujung tenggorokan. Saat ini, walaupun Akashi bersedia membuang status dan menjatuhkan harga diri untuknya, dia belum bisa terbebas dari masa lalu.

"Maaf. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, Pangeran Akashi."

Akashi memang tuli atas kalimat penolakan.

"Siapkan dirimu, Tetsuya. Akan kubuat kau bahagia."

* * *

 _Silahkan membaca ulang dari bawah. :)_

* * *

A/N:

YATUHAN ... #sujudsyukur. Akhirnya kesampean juga nulis pairing AkaKuro. :')

Maap kalo ngerusuh fandom, saya pendatang baru. Semoga disambut baik. #bungkukbungkuk. Yah, ini emang pendek sih abis saya ga tahan(?). Moga saya betah dan ke depannya bisa nulis terus di sini. Gomen utk tulisan yg pas-pasan ini. .-.)v

Terima kasih sudah baca. Review berupa kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai. :D

Salam cinta AkaKuro. '3')/


End file.
